The Ultimate Betrayal
by Stratusfied
Summary: Set just after Season 7. Hyde doesn't take off after seeing Kelso in a towel. They work things out and are happier than ever. What will Donna do when she realizes she wants Hyde? JH & ED eventually, but not without lots of angst first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, I have written fanfiction in years but seeing as how I am obsessed with That 70's Show I wanted to give it a try again. I absolutely love Jackie & Hyde. So if you are not a fan of them, don't read. **

**Anyway, this story is set right after Season 7. The crap that was Season 8 never happened. This picks up a few weeks after the Chicago hotel scene. **

**Other than that, I need to say that I don't own any of the characters in this story. I would love to own myself a Hyde though. :) **

**Chapter 1**

Donna Pinciotti didn't have many regrets in life. She had a wonderful home, a great job, loyal friends, a fantastic father, and until a few weeks ago, a perfect boyfriend. However, Eric was now gone to Africa. He didn't even think about how this would affect her. He just up and left her behind without a second thought. How could he do this to her? How could he abandon her like this?

So many things were running through her mind. She was confused and lonely. Randy had been trying his hardest to get her to go out with him but oddly enough, there was only one man that had been on her mind lately, Hyde.

She watched Jackie and Hyde closely. Hyde was so attentive to Jackie. The way he touched her gave Donna chills. She imagined what it would be like for him to touch her that way. Eric had only a few moves and he was done. She could tell by his caresses on Jackie that Hyde was a fantastic lover.

So that was why Donna was sitting on the lawn chair in the basement watching Hyde and Jackie while regretting her decision. At one time, Hyde wanted Donna desperately. At the time she had wanted to be with Eric just as badly and she continuously turned Hyde down. But looking back she wondered how she could have done things differently. It wasn't as if he didn't try more than once. He wanted to kiss her when they went to that disco. He did kiss her during the ski trip but she pushed him away. Then he told her that he had feelings for her and she turned him down. Why was she so stupid? Hyde wanted her and she just treated him like garbage.

Donna continued to watch Jackie and Hyde as they whispered into each other's ears. What could they be saying to each other? Both would whisper something, giggle and then snuggle closer together. Donna sighed and pulled her eyes away from the couple. She couldn't watch them for another second.

"Hey guys, I am going to head on over to the Hub," she spoke pointedly to Fez and Kelso, ignoring the lovebirds. "Do you two clowns want to come with me?"

Jackie glanced up at Donna as she spoke, not really hearing everything that she said but catching the word Hub in there.

"You want me to come with you Donna," she asked. "I feel like I could eat a horse."

Hyde pulled Jackie back down onto his lap as he tickled her side and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. Hyde didn't want her to go.

"Well babe, with that mouth of yours I am sure you can fit it," he teased. "But you're not going anywhere without me."

"Burn," Kelso yelled. "Yeah Jackie, your mouth is large enough to fit my.."

Before Kelso could finish, Hyde frogged him in the arm.

"Kelso, if you open up your mouth one more time about the things you did or want to do to my girlfriend I am going to pound you."

Kelso rubbed his arm to ease the pain. "Geesh Hyde, I was only trying to point out that her mouth fit…"

This time Hyde jumped on top of him and started pounding him.

"Ow my eye."

Kelso got up and stormed out of the basement.

Jackie nuzzled her face into Hyde's neck as she trailed tiny little kisses along his neck, then over to his jaw, and finally his lips.

"Thank you my Pudding Pop," she whispered into his ear. "You are my knight in shining armor."

Hyde secretly loved when she called him Pudding Pop. He realized now just how close he was to losing her. He loved this woman with all of his heart and he was not going to do anything that would jeopardize that ever again. So if he had to say all the right things and become a sappy, Eric Forman type, then he would do it. He would do anything for his doll.

"You're welcome doll," he whispered back. "I love you."

Jackie was just getting used to this new side of Hyde. He was telling her more and more that he loved her. She definitely wouldn't ever get sick of hearing it either. She realized how close she was to losing him too. She had to go and make that stupid ultimatum. She would never have had to put him through any of that crap with Kelso. She knew that it looked bad and was glad that Hyde agreed to listen to her even though Kelso was in her hotel room in just a towel.

"I love you too baby."

She kissed him fully on the lips forgetting that there were others still in the basement. Hyde apparently forgot too because he pulled her closer to him while he slid his tongue easily into her waiting mouth. He loved the taste of her.

Donna couldn't take another minute of this. She felt sick to her stomach watching them. But then Hyde slid his tongue into Jackie's mouth and she felt a tingle inside. She never noticed before how skillful he was. That man knew how to kiss the hell out of someone. No wonder he got all the chicks falling down at his feet. Donna's face flushed. She needed to get out of there before someone noticed.

Fez was too busy watching Jackie and Hyde making out to notice Donna's predicament. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

"You two are giving me needs."

Hyde and Jackie pulled apart dazed. They thought that everyone had left already. That always happened when they were together. They just couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They almost ruined what they had together after the whole Chicago deal. That definitely put everything in perspective. They had a fresh new outlook on their relationship and they both agreed to talk. Well Hyde agreed to talk more. Jackie already talked enough for the both of them.

"Sorry guys," Jackie apologized. "I just almost made a huge mistake and lost my Steven forever. I won't ever do anything to hurt him again as long as I live. I love my Pudding Pop."

Fez got up to leave.

"That is no excuse my beautiful princess. It is not nice to tease Fez. So I will be leaving now. Good day."

Hyde and Jackie both spoke at the same time, "But Fez."

"I said good day."

Fez stormed out of the basement all flustered.

Hyde now thought back to what Jackie had just said out loud. He always knew how much she cared for him. Heck he had always cared about her too. Even if he didn't' show it. Even when they fought and he burned her on a daily basis, there was something there between them. What he felt for Jackie couldn't compare to anyone else. The only other time he felt something for someone was with Donna. Looking back at that now he knew it was just a silly crush. It was more of a need of wanting someone to love him.

Hyde glanced over to Donna briefly remembering that time. It was such a long time ago. It felt like a lifetime. That was when he noticed the look on Donna's face. She was all flushed and was she shaking? What the heck? Donna was staring at him and he was actually becoming a bit uncomfortable with it. He was glad that he had his shades on. Hyde looked away not wanting to even think about what she was thinking. He glanced back at his girlfriend. This was the women that he loved with all of his heart. He realized that he hadn't' said anything to her but wanted, no needed her to know once again how he felt.

"I love you too doll."

Jackie's heart swelled. It was one thing when he whispered I love you to her but now he just declared it in front of Donna. How did she get so lucky?

Hyde placed a kiss on Jackie's forehead and gently pushed her off of his lap. He took her hand in his and pulled her along with him.

"Let's go to the Hub with Donna and get that sexy mouth of yours filled with food."

Donna felt sick again. Hyde had never been so open about his feelings before with anyone. There was no way she was going to be able to be around them on a daily basis and watch them grope each other. Why did Eric have to leave her? Things were going so well between them. Now everything was all screwed up and she realized that she had the hots for Hyde. No, scratch that. She realized now that maybe she always had a thing for Hyde. Well at least she did after he gave up on her. It had to be something because as much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous.

Donna followed the couple out of the basement without saying another word. This was going to be complete and utter torture. Then a thought came to mind. Perhaps Kelso could help her out. After all, he still wanted Jackie. Donna then smiled wickedly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Hyde wanted her once. Well Donna wasn't going to stop until she had him. Even if she had to screw Jackie over to do it.

**R&R - Let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I had some free time and I continued on with chapter 2. I am really enjoying writing again. As always, I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It makes me want to write more.**

Chapter 2

Steven Hyde was having a horrible day. Randy called in sick and Leo was causing more trouble than he was worth. Hyde loved Leo like a father but sometimes, in situations like today, he rubbed him the wrong way. To top it all off, Jackie had to work late tonight and he wasn't going to be able to see her. She got a job with Christine St. George and the woman not only was driving her crazy, but working her fingers to the bone.

Hyde continued to go over the numbers trying to balance out the books. Something just wasn't adding up. He wished that Angie was still around because she always kept track of these things. He didn't want to disappoint WB. This was a huge opportunity for him and he didn't want to be the screw up that he usually was.

Hyde lost his concentration once again when he heard a knock on his office door. Whoever it was he was going to toss them out on their ass. He needed to finish this if he was going to be able to enjoy the weekend with his girlfriend. He had a surprised planned for her and he couldn't wait to see her face. This was very uncharacteristic of him but he was having those moments more and more lately. Whatever put a smile on Jackie's face and kept it there, he was willing to do.

The knocking had continued and Hyde threw his pen down onto the desk. Whoever it was, they sure were persistent. When Hyde got to the door he whipped it open to see a very distraught Donna standing in front of him. This was definitely not what he needed.

Donna knew that she was going to be taking advantage of Hyde's kindness, and part of her felt guilty. However, the other part of her was willing to do anything to get him into her bed. She just had to be patient with him and fill his head with lies about Jackie. Hyde hated betrayal. If he thought for one minute that Jackie was cheating on him, he would drop her like a hot potato. If that person happened to be Kelso, well then he was sure to go ballistic. First thing was first though. Gain his sympathy.

"Oh my God Hyde," she cried. "I had nowhere else to go. Jackie is working and I needed to talk to someone. The radio station fired me."

Donna broke down letting the tears fall. She was upset by losing her job but not upset enough to cry. However, Hyde didn't have to know that. She knew what he was going to do. She saw him do it a million times to Jackie.

Hyde pulled Donna into his arms allowing her to let go of her tears. He hated doing this but he hated seeing a woman cry even more. He silently cursed Forman for ditching them all and leaving Hyde behind to pick up the pieces of Donna's broken heart. He and Donna had been friends forever.

Hyde stroked her back softy trying to comfort her as best as he could. He was not big on emotions and he most certainly wasn't the comforting type. But he felt bad that she had nobody. He knew that Jackie normally dealt with all of her girly needs. He really didn't need this but wasn't about to turn her away either.

"So why did they fire you," he questioned after her tears subsided a bit.

Donna sniffled and pulled back from Hyde's embrace. She immediately felt a sense of loss. His arms were so warm and inviting. She knew now why Jackie lost her dignity to stay with Hyde. Being in his arms was completely different than being in Eric's arms. It wasn't that Eric was bad or anything. She loved him very deeply. But the way he had abandoned her left her feeling bitter and angry. There was no way in hell she would forgive him for this. She felt her tears begin to fall again but this time they weren't rehearsed. She felt an ache deep down inside. Eric really was gone.

Hyde knew she wasn't going to answer when he saw her eyes fill up with tears again. She looked completely crushed. He knew that it didn't have as much to do with losing her job as it was about losing Eric. She put on a brave front and acted like Eric leaving didn't affect her all that much. Hyde knew better.

Despite his better judgment, he led her over to the couch that sat in the corner of his office and pulled her into his arms again. He really felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. But what could he do? He couldn't be mean and throw her out.

Then it dawned on him. Why he didn't think about it the second she walked into the door, he didn't know. It was a great idea, one that wouldn't cause him to be all girly and have to feel things. Mrs. Forman must know what Donna is going through with the loss of her son. She definitely could relate.

"Donna, why don't you go and talk to Mrs. Forman." "I am not really good at this kind of thing," he explained. "I know she will know the right thing to say to you."

Donna pulled back from his embrace and smiled at him with tears pooling in her eyes. She knew that he was right. Without even meaning to he was able to give her the advice she was looking for. Before Hyde knew what happened, Donna kissed him on the side of his mouth whispering a thank you.

Donna was out the door before Hyde could protest or to tell her to never do it again. Why the hell did she kiss him like that? He was just trying to help out a friend. What was he going to tell Jackie now? Should he tell her? They promised not to keep things from each other and always talk things out. Hyde knew that Donna was missing Forman but she just kissed him. If this had been a couple years ago he would have been in heaven. But Hyde loved Jackie with all of his heart and that kiss only made him feel disgusted.

After weighing his options he decided that he was going to tell Jackie tonight. Even if it was only a mistake from Donna, he still had to tell her. She has been acting weird and the way she was looking at him a few weeks ago made him think twice though.

Once Donna left Grooves, she went for a long walk. She had to laugh to herself at the look on Hyde's face after she kissed him. He looked horrified. He didn't even see it coming. She would have to apologize and gain his trust again. Then feed him some information about Jackie. She had wanted to do that today but the opportunity presented itself to touch him instead. Maybe she would go by the basement tonight. Jackie was working late and nobody would be around. Then she would be able to slip in the lie about seeing Kelso and Jackie together at the Hub for lunch. Hyde would be pissed. The more bogus information she feeds him, the more apt he is to fall into her waiting arms. Hyde's first instinct will be to get even and she will be a willing participant.

**Christine St. George's Office**

Jackie hated this woman already. She didn't know how she was supposed to keep herself from walking out the door. This woman was driving her insane. First she wanted a cappuccino then decided that they were too fattening and asked for a low-fat latte. When Jackie delivered that to her, she decided that she would forget about the diet and she wanted the cappuccino again. Jackie was ready to scream.

While waiting for the fax machine to warm up, Jackie decided that she needed a break. She missed Steven so much. They had been working so many hours between the two of them and barely saw each other like they did in the past. She knew she wasn't going to be able to see him tonight but she wanted to hear his voice. Jackie dialed that all too familiar number of Grooves and waited for someone to pick up.

"Would you stop ringing at me, you're driving me crazy."

Jackie guffawed loudly. Leo really was a trip.

"Hey Leo, this is Jackie," she explained knowing that he wouldn't have a clue who she was.

"Who? Jackie? I don't know any Jackie. You have the wrong number."

Jackie knew that he was going to hang up on her.

"No Leo wait, is Steven, I mean is Hyde there," she questioned.

"Oh yeah man, Hyde's in the back with some hot red-headed girl. She has these long legs that go on for days."

Jackie tried to keep her composure. Who the hell would Steven have in his office with him? The jealousy washed over her and she felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Please don't let him be cheating on me again," she silently begged.

"What? Jackie? Did you want me to get Hyde for you man?"

Leo was a trip. There had to be a perfectly good explanation for all of this. They had been great. There was no way that Steven was cheating on her. After the whole nurse fiasco he promised he wouldn't hurt her like that again.

"Yeah Leo," she agreed. "Let me talk to Steven."

"Who's Steven," he asked confused.

"Hyde, Leo." "Hyde," she said again in frustration.

"Oh right. I will go get him. Who shall I say is calling again?"

"Oh for crying out loud, it's Jackie," she yelled.

"Hyde doesn't know any Jackie, but he does love loud girl."

This time Jackie giggled. "Yeah Leo, this is loud girl. Can I talk to Hyde please?"

Jackie heard a bunch of fumbling around and some muffled voices before the clear sexy voice of her man came on the line.

"Hey doll, what's going on," he questioned.

"Hey baby, I just missed you so much. I wanted to hear your voice. Christine St. George is the biggest shrew I have ever met in my life. She is driving me insane. I want to spork my eye out."

Hyde chuckled. "Spork your eye out," he questioned. "What on Earth is a spork?"

"Oh my God, Steven! You don't know what a spork is? Haven't you ever had Kentucky Fried Chicken and they give out those packets that have a napkin, a wetnap and a spork?" "They are like a combination spoon and fork," she explained.

"No doll, I haven't. Don't forget who my parents were. We didn't exactly eat takeout very often."

Jackie felt bad for her Steven. Her poor man deprived of the love a growing boy needs at such an early age.

"Well babe, maybe I can take you out this weekend and show you exactly how I can spork my eye out while feasting on some fried chicken."

Hyde felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He really loved to listen to Jackie. She could talk about absolutely nothing and it wouldn't matter. /Her chatter was a comfort to him.

"Anything you want doll."

Jackie suddenly felt sick to her stomach, remembering what Leo had said. She knew that Leo was a little out there so it was possible that either the gorgeous red-head was in his imagination or he was mixing up the facts. Her Steven wouldn't do that to her. But she had to say something if she was going to find out the truth. The one thing about Steven was he wouldn't lie to her, even if the truth hurt her.

"Hey Steven. Umm, well you see…"

"Spit it out Jackie."

"Who was the hot red-head that was in your office earlier," she questioned with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Hyde could tell that Jackie hated to ask him this question. He understood all too well how it felt to think that your partner was cheating. He jumped to conclusions with Kelso and he was proud of Jackie for asking instead of assuming something.

"Oh doll, what has Leo put into your pretty little head now?"

Jackie let out the breath that she had been holding. She was so relieved.

"Well Leo said, and I quote, Hyde's in the back with some hot red-headed girl. She has these long legs that go on for days," she explained to him in detail.

"Oh doll, that wasn't a hot red-head," he shook his head. "That was Donna. She came by earlier to talk because she lost her job today. I guess she missed Forman too."

Jackie was so happy. Donna. She should have known not to believe anything Leo told her. That guy really lived in his own world.

"Wow, poor girl. She lost her boyfriend and now her job. I can say that I can relate with the boyfriend part."

Hyde remembered what happened and knew that now would be a good time to tell her. No secrets. That's what they agreed to.

"Jackie, I have something to tell you about Donna."

Jackie felt that ominous feeling again. The tone of his voice scared her a bit.

"Oh God, please don't tell me something happened to her. Did someone hurt her?"

Hyde stopped her before she got herself sick.

"No baby, just listen to me," he pleaded. "When Donna was here, I was comforting her. Well she was pretty upset about losing her job. But I think it definitely had more to do with Forman taking off. I know she has pretended to be over him and like it doesn't bother her but I think she is full of it."

"I still don't under.."

"Please let me finish doll," he begged.

"Okay go ahead."

"Well anyway, we sat on my couch and I gave her some advice. I told her to go and talk with Mrs. Forman. Before I knew what happened, she kissed me. Now I don't think she meant anything by it but I wanted to tell you. We have an understanding and I don't want anything to come back and bite me in the ass."

Jackie couldn't contain the smile that adorned her face. Her Pudding Pop was being truthful with her. He didn't want to withhold information from her and she couldn't be more proud of him if she tried.

"I love you Pudding Pop. I love you more than anything in this world."

Hyde didn't know what came over her but he was pleasantly surprised. She really was a trip sometimes. He didn't know whether or not she was going to flip out and hit him, or plant one on him. But he loved his trippy little doll.

"I love you too baby but what brought this all on?"

"Baby, the fact that you mentioned this to me even though you thought it was nothing tells me all I need to know. You really do want our relationship to work and you really do love me. I have to be honest and say I have been scared waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for you to realize that you made the biggest mistake of your life taking me back. But I know now that you want everything that I want. I know that Donna is not in a very good place right now. I am upset that she would kiss my boyfriend. I mean who could blame her. You are freaking hot and oh so sexy." She grinned. "But baby, you didn't and wouldn't reciprocate no matter what. You used to want Donna in the past. This is so big. You just don't even realize it."

Hyde couldn't believe how much his girlfriend could talk. No wait, he could believe it. The girl hardly took a breath. Somewhere in her little diatribe he heard her mention how sexy he was. That put a smile on his face. God he couldn't wait to get her in that hotel room this weekend so he could make love to her. Great, now he was rock hard thinking about her naked body. He was going to have to take it into his own hands once he got off the phone with her.

"Babe, I hate to cut this short but I really do have to finish with the books," he explained gently. He really didn't want to let her go. "If I don't get it right we won't be seeing each other for a long time. WB will have my head."

"Okay Puddin'. I have to go anyway. I will call you tonight if it's not too late. I love you."

"I love you too."

After they hung up, Hyde mulled over their conversation and smiled. He really did have the best girlfriend in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am not sure how many people are actually reading this. I have only a couple reviews. I am not above begging to get some reviews. If you want me to continue writing, please let me know what you think. Maybe make some suggestions on what you would like to happen. I have an outline already but I can always add things in if need be. Let me know. I don't know if you like it if you don't tell me. TIA**

Chapter 3

After a long days work, Hyde sat in his favorite chair in the Forman basement nursing a beer. The day was extremely stressful but thankfully he managed to figure out the books. Hyde was really looking forward to the weekend alone with Jackie. Being in the basement it was hard to get alone time together without someone coming in and disrupting them. He loved living with the Forman's and he was really thankful for them taking him in. However, he couldn't wait to ask Jackie if she wanted to move in with him.

Hyde wasn't ready for marriage yet but Jackie wanted a sign that he was serious about a future with her and this was the next best thing. He knew Mr. and Mrs. Forman would think that it was wrong of them to live together without being married but they were old fashioned. Things were different now. It was perfectly normal in today's day and age. At least they would be able to find out if they could stand living together. If they were incompatible, it would save a lot of trouble in the long run.

Hyde couldn't wait to see her. This week was extremely busy and now that Jackie was working full-time, they barely had any time together. This was what it was like to be an adult though. Once they started paying bills it would be more important than ever to be responsible. He knew that being with Jackie was the best thing to ever happen to him. They changed each other for the better. Hyde was more responsible now and was slowly learning that loving someone wasn't so bad. He still wasn't big on the emotional stuff but Jackie was helping him in that aspect.

Jackie also changed since they had been together. She wasn't as shallow as she used to be and definitely not as bossy. She still had her moments but Hyde always knew how to put her in her place again. It was amazing what the right relationship could do for someone. Both of them had issues, but together they connected like a jigsaw puzzle. She was the salt to his pepper. They were complete opposites yet somehow they were perfect for one another.

Hyde was broken out of his reverie when Donna entered the basement. He tensed up for a minute when he saw her, remembering the half-hearted kiss she planted on him earlier. What the hell was she thinking?

The minute Donna entered the basement she knew that Hyde was going to be weird around her. She really needed to clear the air and apologize. If her plan was going to work she needed to have his full trust. Right now she could tell that he wasn't very happy with her.

"Hyde," she began a bit unsure. "We really need to talk."

Hyde wasn't big on talking but he had known Donna for a long time and he hated things being all weird between them.

"Yeah, I think we do."

Donna sat down on the opposite side of the room in the lawn chair. She didn't want to make the situation worse than it was.

"Okay, well I will start." She paused briefly. "I am sorry I kissed you earlier. I don't know what came over me. I haven't been myself lately. I have been on an emotional rollercoaster. Eric leaving really has hit me hard. I would never go after my best friend's boyfriend. Plus, Eric is your best friend. It wouldn't be right. Friends don't do that to one another."

Hyde wasn't sure if she was taking a shot at him or not. He could understand where she was coming from regarding her emotions being all over the place after Eric had left. However, he didn't like that accusatory tone in her voice regarding best friends stealing boyfriends. In his case, he stole Jackie right out from under Kelso. That was different though. Kelso was cheating on her left and right. Then he took off for the summer leaving Jackie behind with a broken heart. If anything, Hyde picked up the pieces. Kelso should be thanking him. Eric and Donna were different. Neither one ever strayed. Except for when they were broken up and Donna was with Casey.

"I understand," was all that Hyde could muster.

Donna knew that was pretty much all she was going to get out of him. He wasn't big on communication. She was surprised he managed to help her earlier.

"Anyway, how is Jackie doing," she questioned.

She was ready to plant the seed of doubt into Hyde's mind. Now was as good a time as any.

"She's good. She was frustrated earlier with that St. George lady. She had her so busy, Jackie couldn't even take a lunch break."

This was the opportunity that Donna was looking for. She silently thanked Hyde for leaving the door wide open for her. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"Are you sure she didn't decide to give her one after all?"

Hyde wasn't sure what Donna was trying to imply but he was started to get a bad feeling about it. He didn't like her tone.

"Well, yes, I mean Jackie told me so." "What do you know Donna? Spit it out," he demanded.

Donna knew that Hyde would be pissed but this was all part of the plan.

"Well, I saw Jackie at The Hub earlier having lunch with Kelso. So I thought that maybe she changed her mind. I am sure it was nothing though. Maybe she went out to get some food and Kelso was there."

Hyde could feel his blood beginning to boil. He told Jackie that he didn't want her near Kelso. He was a sneaky bastard and would do anything to get her back. She promised him. Why would she lie to him?

"Are you sure it was Jackie and not someone else," he asked hopefully.

"I am sorry Hyde. I know this is not something you want to hear because this is Kelso we are talking about," she said defensively. "But I know what Jackie looks like."

Hyde got up from his chair and headed towards his room. As he was walking away he muttered "thanks" to Donna before slamming the door behind him.

Once the door was shut Donna started to pump her arms in celebration.

"Hook, line and sinker," she said excitedly before walking out of the basement.

Pinciotti Household

Later on that night, Jackie and Donna were sitting in the kitchen having a late night snack. Donna watched Jackie play with her food, rolling the bread between her fingers and making little balls. She knew that something was on her mind.

Jackie caught Donna staring at her and opened and closed her mouth several times trying to come up with a way to bring up the kiss. There was no way on Earth that Donna wanted Hyde. She turned him down all those years ago. Donna wouldn't do that to her or to Eric.

Jackie continued to play with her food. The silence between them was deafening. She knew that she had to say something. Jackie hated the silence. When her parents abandoned her, the mansion was always quiet. It made her feel uneasy. That was why she talked all the time. Constant chatter washed away those feelings of abandonment. The only person who understood that was Steven. He knew what it was like. He chose to hide inside himself. Jackie was the opposite. She played up the rich, snobby princess role to a T. It's too bad more people didn't realize that it was just an act. She was happy just the same though. The only person that mattered was Steven and he knew the real Jackie.

Jackie nibbled on her lower lip as she made eye contact with Donna. This was it. She was going to do it. She needed to know now.

"Donna, I need to ask you a question," she said nervously while continuing to bite her lip.

Donna was thankful that Jackie broke the silence. It was driving her insane.

"Sure midget, what's on your mind?"

"Why?...How?…Damn it!" Why did you kiss Steven?"

Donna was shocked. She didn't think Hyde would tell Jackie about the kiss. Now what was she going to do?

"What? He told you about that?"

Jackie wasn't surprised when Donna practically admitted to it. She wasn't one to hold back the truth. When Jackie and Steven first got together she did everything she could to get them to tell Kelso.

"Of course he told me Donna." "We tell each other everything," she said with confidence.

Donna had to think quickly. What could she say to turn this back around in her favor? If Hyde told her the truth then he would most likely talk to Jackie about lunch with Kelso. Then Donna would be exposed. She had to get to Kelso to back up her story. But first thing was first. She needed to get Jackie to doubt Hyde. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Jackie, I don't know how to tell you this," Donna told her trying to sound as concerned as possible. "But Hyde is the one who kissed me."

No way. Jackie didn't believe that. Steven wouldn't kiss Donna. Steven loved her. There was no way in hell that he still had feelings for Donna. Right? This couldn't be happening. Wasn't she enough for him? Wasn't she good enough? Why wasn't she good enough? Kelso cheated on her all the time. Steven cheated on her with that nurse. She had forgiven him for that too. How could she have been so stupid?

"He…he," Jackie swallowed. "He kissed you," she asked with tears pooling in her eyes.

Donna felt bad for a minute. Jackie wasn't good enough for Hyde though. She treated him almost as badly as she treated Kelso. Hyde deserved someone like her to treat him with love and respect. But Donna needed to act like a concerned friend. She put her arm around Jackie and rubbed her shoulder.

"Men are scum," she declared.

She continued to rub Jackie's shoulder and watched the tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"Aww sweetie, I really don't think Hyde meant anything by it. I think he meant to get my cheek and I moved my head and he connected with my lips." "I wouldn't worry about it," Donna tried to sound supportive.

Jackie couldn't believe this was happening. "Why Steven? Why? Why don't you love me like I do," she thought. Maybe it was because she didn't satisfy him sexually. She knew that Steven had a lot more experience than her. That had to be it. Well there was no way she was going down without a fight. If she had to lose her self-respect, so be it. There was no way she could live without him. She had been abandoned too many times. Steven was the only one that mattered. She would show him that he didn't have to stray.

Jackie stood up and headed towards the door with a determined look on her face. She was going to march over there right now and show Steven just how great in bed she could be. She would give him exactly what he has wanted all of this time and he was going to like it.

Donna watched Jackie mull over this new information. She could actually see her mind working. She knew that Jackie was thinking about what a player Hyde can be. He wasn't big on the steady girlfriend thing. Hyde was his own man and if she knew Jackie like she thought she knew her, they would be over before the end of the night. Jackie would lash out at him and he would be all zen. Donna couldn't wait.

Forman Basement 

Jackie snuck into the basement trying to be as quiet as a mouse as she tiptoed across the floor. She was a little bit nervous thinking about what she was going to do. She had never done this before but she was determined to please her man.

When Jackie entered the room she found Steven sound asleep on the cot. He looked so peaceful, like a little baby with no worries in the world. She stared at him for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. God she loved this man. She needed him in her life like she needed air to breath.

Jackie undressed down to her bra and panties and slipped under the covers with him. She snuggled into his side, clinging to him desperately. Steven was a deep sleeper so she knew that he wouldn't wake up. Oh but she would be waking him up shortly, hopefully with a smile on his face.

Jackie snuggled into him for a few more minutes, breathing in the scent that was pure Steven. There was no smell in the world more intoxicating than him. He was so manly. She could stay like this for the rest of her life and never get sick of it or him. She knew that was how she could tell she loved him. It was never like this with Michael. He was her first boyfriend and it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush.

Jackie caressed his face with the back of her hand before she trailed kisses along his jaw and then his lips. His lips were so kissable. They were nice and plump, just right for kissing the hell out of someone.

Jackie pulled the covers back and admired his sleeping form. He was a beautiful man. She lustfully ogled his body from head to toe, drinking him in. He was perfect. He had been working out a lot more lately and the muscles in his chest and arms were more defined. His abs were starting to show the definition of a six pack. She loved the path of hair that trailed from his belly button down to his erogenous zone. She licked her lips in anticipation. She was ready for this. She wasn't sure why she never did this before but she was going to show him exactly what she was willing to do for him.

Jackie slowly slid her hand inside of his boxers and began to stroke him. She glanced up at his face to see if he was still sleeping. He was. Either this was going to be the best sex dream he ever had, or he was going to wake up with a huge grin on his face.

Jackie became bolder as she slid his boxers down his legs and off. She stroked him a few more times before lowering her head and licking the tip. His cock twitched as she licked. She continued her exploration by licking up one side and down the other. This wasn't so bad. She then took the head into her mouth as she stroked lightly again. She used her other hand to massage his balls. She found herself really enjoying this.

Jackie felt Steven stirring a bit and knew that he was about to wake up. She continued with the stimulation as she became more and more comfortable with what she was doing. He was getting harder and harder as she continued to lick, suck and stroke his cock. She was enjoying herself a great deal and becoming more and more turned on.

Steven was having the best dream ever. Jackie was going down on him and he was getting more and more aroused. Her large, mismatched eyes were staring up at him and he felt like he was ready to explode.

Jackie moaned as she began to furiously suck on him. She wanted to make him cum. She needed to make him cum. She gazed up at him and found that he was staring at her with the most aroused look he had ever given her. His normally sparkling blue eyes were dark with desire. He wanted her.

Jackie simply smiled back at him while she took him deeper into her mouth. Hyde had other ideas. He gently pulled her up towards his mouth so that he could kiss her. She released his cock with a loud popping sound from the suction that her mouth created. This turned him on even more.

Hyde attacked her mouth with his own, sliding his tongue deep inside. He swirled his tongue around, tasting himself on her. He had never been so turned on in his life. He was so hard it was almost painful. He needed to cum but he didn't want to do it in her mouth. He needed to be inside of her.

He deepened the kiss as he roamed her body with his hands. He found the clasp of her bra quickly and snapped it open, removing it from her body. He tweaked her right nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it was rock hard. Then he gave the other one the same attention.

He quickly flipped them over so he was on top and he could take control. He needed to touch her. He took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck while he still played with the other one with his hand. Once he was satisfied that he couldn't get the nipple any harder, he moved to the other one.

Jackie was trying desperately to rub her center on his leg. She needed to take off the edge. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. She couldn't wait to feel him buried deep inside of her. She let out a moan of protest when he stopping sucking on her nipples. When he started kissing his way down her abdomen and swirled his tongue around in her belly button, she whimpered in pleasure.

Hyde made quick work of removing her panties and tossing them somewhere across the room. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the woman underneath him. He stopped for a moment to gaze at her perfect nude form. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was fully aroused and she never looked so loved. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her pert breasts were standing at attention. Her eyes were clouded over with desire.

He drank her in and committed this site to memory. Nothing could compare to this. He loved her so deeply that it hurt. He still didn't know why she had come here at the late hour. She had never gone down on him before and he had to wonder what brought it on. He hoped it wasn't because of Kelso. He still wasn't sure what was going on with that. Something didn't seem right. But they would discuss that tomorrow. Right now he desperately needed to make love to his girlfriend.

Hyde lowered his head and breathed in her musky scent. He kissed her inner thigh and she arched her back lifting herself off of the bed. Hyde pushed her back down and held her in place. He lapped at her folds softly before taking her clit into his mouth. She was delicious. He wasn't big on doing this. At least he wasn't in the past. But he loved doing this for her. He could do this for hours making her tremble with desire over and over until she was physically spent. He swirled his tongue around in a circle before sucking her clit into his mouth again. He slid two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out while he gave her lots of clit action.

Jackie was thrashing around on the bed, moaning incoherently as her orgasm was building. She had never felt anything so good in all of her life. His mouth, tongue, and fingers were magical. She could feel herself ready to go over the edge. Hyde sucked one last time on her clit and she exploded into his waiting mouth while she sobbed. She couldn't hold the tears back if she wanted to. She was so afraid of losing him. She tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears but they continued to fall. She knew that Steven noticed but he didn't say anything.

She quickly pushed him on his back before he questioned her and mounted him without a word. They both groaned at the sensation. She remained still for a moment before slowly rocking her hips back and forth. He felt so good buried deep inside of her.

"Ride me," was the husky command.

That was all that he needed to say before she began to bounce up and down on his rock hard erection. He held her hips and thrust upward trying to get as deep inside as he could. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

He pulled her down towards his waiting mouth to taste her on his lips again. He continued to thrust upward as hard as he could while she rode him as best as she could from the position. They were devouring each other's mouths, not being able to get enough. They both broke out in a sweat, panting and moaning in erotic pleasure.

Hyde felt his orgasm ready to hit but wanted her to go first. He reached down and began to massage her clit. Just a few more strokes and she cried out in ecstasy as she pulsated around him, milking his orgasm from his body.

Jackie collapsed on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" to her. Jackie began to bawl her eyes out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Hyde wasn't sure why she was crying but he stroked her back gently and told her everything would be alright. He was more confused than ever. She wasn't acting like someone who cheated. She was acting like she was desperately trying to hang onto him. Something wasn't adding up. If she was doing anything behind his back, she would be trying to hide from him, not coming to him in the middle of the night to seduce him.

Hyde continued to hold her in his arms until her tears subsided and he heard her breathing even out. After a few more moments, he slowly began to doze off still buried deep inside of her. They were both content for the time being. However, tomorrow was a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Fear not ED fans. There is still a long way to go but E/D will be end game as well as J/H(that is obvious). I appreciate you taking the time to read my fic. As always, I don't own anything. **

Chapter 4

Jackie woke up a few hours later nestled securely in Hyde's arms. She had set out to seduce her man and she was pretty confident that she succeeded. She knew that he would want to know why she did what she did. She wasn't exactly sure why she reacted the way she did herself. When Donna had told her that he was the one that had kissed her, she felt as though he was slipping away. She didn't like feeling so out of control but Steven Hyde always managed to make her think and feel things that she never had with anyone else.

She knew that she was pushy and annoying. She didn't mean to be. It was just how she was brought up. She didn't know how to be anything but the rich, snotty, cheerleading, princess with an attitude. She knew how much Steven hated when she acted like a spoiled brat. She almost ruined them by giving him that ultimatum. Like Steven was going to actually admit how he felt for her on a good day let alone while being put on the spot. Steven hated confrontations that had anything to do with feelings. In order for him to even admit that he loved her, he screwed up royally by cheating on her with that nurse. So why was she constantly pushing him? Was she trying to see if she could break him?

She wasn't sure what snapped inside of him when he found her in a hotel room with Kelso in nothing but a towel. He was different now but had he really changed completely? What if he decided that she was just too damn demanding and that she wasn't worth all the hassle? She couldn't really say she blamed him if he did decide to take off and find a less complicated woman. Donna might be that woman for all she knew. It would kill her to watch that. She would have to move away before she watched the love of her life with her best friend. Would Donna betray her like that? Jackie wasn't sure about anything anymore.

When Jackie was with Michael things were so simple. It was easy to get him to do what she wanted. It was also easy for him to cheat on her without any remorse. At least when Steven cheated it was because he thought he was being betrayed first. Steven felt remorse. She could see it clearly in his eyes when he told her about the nurse. Yet, she decided to torture him instead of forgiving him. Why was it so easy for her to forgive Michael but not Steven?

Being with Steven had changed Jackie a great deal. She knew that she wasn't perfect but she tried to be everything that he wanted her to be. She was less shallow now than she used to be. She was no longer concerned with having the perfect wedding. She only wanted him. She easily gave up a career for him without a second thought. The problem was, she wasn't sure if he would do the same for her.

For the second time that night, Jackie found herself drinking in Steven's naked form. She loved everything about this man. She scanned his body from head to toe, memorizing every detail. She knew that if he left her this time it would kill her for good. There was no coming back. She tried desperately not to love him the way she did. But it was too late now. She was hooked. He was like a drug and she was addicted, addicted to Steven Hyde.

Hyde felt Jackie's eyes boring into his skin. He could always tell when she was looking at him. He didn't want to let on that he was already awake. That he had been up for the past twenty minutes waiting to see what she would do. She had caressed his face with the back of her hand before she settled it at the nape of his neck to play with the hairs there. It always got to him when she did that. Every single time it sent chills up and down his spine. Just one touch from this woman drove him insane. She knew all the right places.

"I love you so much Steven. Please you can't leave me," she whispered softly to him, still not realizing that he was awake and listening to every word she said.

"I don't know if I can handle it if you decide I am not good enough for you," she continued on now staring off into space while chomping on her lower lip. It was a nervous habit that she had recently picked up whenever she was trying to tell Steven how she felt. She was always afraid he would blow up at her or completely shutdown. That was when she found it easier to tell him things when he was asleep. She was able to get her feelings off of her chest and he didn't have to react to them.

Hyde listened to his girlfriend's desperate plea to him. Good enough for him? Was she insane? If anything he wasn't good enough for her. She deserved so much better than a burned out, orphan boy with no future to speak of. Why did she love him anyway? He just couldn't understand it. But he was certainly willing to do anything for her, he realized. That much was true when he agreed to listen to her after finding Kelso in a towel. He knew that in the past he would have just called her a whore, walked out and have been done with her. However, despite the pain he felt inside of his heart being torn into a million pieces inside of his chest, he chose to listen to her. She begged him to listen and he did without judgment. After listening to her pour her heart out to him he had realized that a lot of their problems stemmed from the fact that he wouldn't open up to her. That was when he decided that he needed to be more forthcoming with his feelings.

Hyde still had no idea why she was acting this way. Was she guilty about having lunch with Kelso and lying to him about it? Was it something deeper than that? Jackie was big on honesty and if this was eating her up inside, that could definitely be why she was acting the way she was. But something in his gut told him that there was more to it than just a lie by omission. Something was really bothering her, something huge that she was too afraid to tell him or ask him about.

Jackie could feel her tears beginning to consume her again. She rested her head on his bare chest and clung to him desperately. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did but it was almost as if she could sense something really bad coming upon the horizon. A something that was so huge that it was beyond her or Steven's control.

Hyde couldn't take anymore of the tears. She was slowly but surely ripping him apart inside. He could feel a huge lump in his throat making it impossible for him to swallow. He could feel the dampness of her tears as they made contact with his skin. He always hated when she cried. Anybody else and he would walk away. But with her, it was as if he could feel everything that she felt.

"Baby, please don't cry," Hyde said in a soothing tone, causing her to tense up a bit in his arms. "Whatever it is, we will get through it."

Hyde wasn't sure if what he was saying was helping her at all but he did feel her relax against him after her initial reaction to him being awake. He was sure that she wasn't really expecting it and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he couldn't just sit back while she suffered in silence.

"Hey," Hyde motioned for her to move so that he could get a good look at her face. He sat up and leaned him back against the wall while she sat Indian style in front of him.

"There, that's better," he said softly. "Now I can see your beautiful face."

Jackie lowered her head, blushing at his comment. She still wasn't used to this side of him. He never gave away compliments so freely. She used to have to trick him into it. Now he was telling her daily that he loved her and how beautiful she was.

"Hey," Hyde called to her again while lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. "What's wrong beautiful. Why are you crying?"

Jackie knew that she had to give him somewhat of an explanation. He wasn't going to allow her to just shrug him off. Not this time. In the past he would just hug her until her tears were gone but very rarely did he push her into telling him the truth. But they had an agreement, and she would tell him everything. Just not right now.

"I am just being emotional," Jackie smiled weakly at him.

"No Jackie, it's more than just hormones." "Something is bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is," he demanded.

"Steven…would you…do you think…am I enough for you," she managed to get out, barely being able to get the sentence out. She hoped he understood what she was asking.

"Enough for me," he asked in shock. "Baby, the real question is am I enough for you?"

What? Was he crazy? Didn't he realize how important he was to her? She only told him over and over how much she loved him. Why would he even think he wasn't enough?

"Steven, you can't answer a question with another question," she stated wryly.

He knew that wasn't the right answer the minute he said it. It's not that he didn't want to answer her. Of course she was enough for him. It was just that, even though he was opening up to her more now, he still was a screw up and always managed to say the wrong thing. He had permanent foot in mouth disease.

"Okay, I am sorry," he apologized sincerely. "You are more than enough for me. Is that what this is all about? You think I am going to suddenly leave you?"

Jackie nibbled on her lower lip again not being able to remove the guilty look from her face. That is exactly what she thought. But she was beginning to understand that maybe she was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe Donna was right and he was just trying to comfort her and he was trying to kiss her on the cheek. It had to be innocent.

"All I am saying Steven…look…I love you," she said with confidence. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. But I need to know now before we get in any deeper than we already are that you are in this for the long haul." She paused briefly while she tried to garner a reaction from him but he was acting Zen. "I am not trying to give you an ultimatum," she explained. "I am really not. I just need to know if at the end of the day you are going to decide I am not worth it. That if Chrissy comes back that you aren't going to decide that she is your perfect match."

"What?" Chrissy?" What on Earth are you talking about Jackie," he asked in confusion. "Why would you bring her up? I was with her long before we hooked up."

Jackie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "That's my point Steven. Look….you almost ran away with her to New York. All I am saying….all I am saying is if she came back and decided that she wanted to be with you, would you leave me for her?"

Jackie could feel the temperature in the room rising. She could tell she was getting him angry. But this needed to be said. She still didn't get what she wanted to say out. But she had the conversation going in the right direction.

"Steven, I already told you…I don't know if I will be able to handle you leaving me again. So if you don't think you can love me the way I need you to love me, let me know now."

It was now or never. She had to get it out there. "What if Donna decided that she made the wrong decision in staying with Eric," she whispered softly. "You told her that you had feelings for her Steven. What if she decides that you are what she wants? Then what would you do?"

Jackie just stared at him waiting for him to answer. The longer it took him to say something, the more nervous she became. She knew she shouldn't have put him on the spot. But she couldn't help it. If Donna wanted him and he wanted her, she would be crushed. At least if it ended now maybe they could be friends some day. He had to have kissed her for a reason.

Hyde didn't know what the heck was going on. Something definitely spooked her. She was never this unsure about their relationship in the past. Is this what he did to her from cheating on her with the nurse? Was he responsible for her almost having a nervous breakdown in front of him? He could see the fear in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never let go. He realized that he hadn't answered her yet. He was still taking it all in. Chrissy? Donna? She was more insecure than he was. He was worried about Kelso coming in and trying to steal her back all the time. He knew what that felt like. But Jackie always appeared to be confident. Then again, Kelso cheated on her all the time. Then he did. The poor girl probably thought she was always meant to be cheated on.

"Jackie," Hyde took her hand in his. "I am probably going to screw this up. I mean after all, I am a screw up. I never say the right thing." "But for you, I am going to try," he said with honesty. He sat down on the edge of the cot and looked deeply into her beautiful mismatched eyes. "I can't tell you what the future will bring. I can't tell you if we are going to get married. I can't tell you that we will even be together in a year," he explained.

He could see her getting upset. He knew he wasn't doing this right. Jackie was starting to get up and pull herself from his grasp.

"Please baby, let me finish," he begged. She nodded and sat back down.

"I can't guarantee you that I will even be alive in a year. But what I can tell you is that I love you with all of my heart. I never thought I would be able to love anyone after my parents ditched me. It's easier to just stay Zen and not love anything. But you broke through all my walls. You knocked everything down and left me vulnerable. I don't like being exposed like that. It makes it easier for someone to hurt you. But I am entrusting you with my heart. I want you to have it. I will do the best I can to show you that I love you every single day."

Hyde let out a breath once he finished feeling more exposed than he ever had been in his life. He was taking a big chance here but he hoped it would be worth it. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and he knew that he got through to her.

Before he knew what was happening, Jackie had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was sitting in his lap. She was trailing kisses all over his face whispering I love you to him over and over again. He knew at that moment, he did the right thing.

"I love you doll," Hyde said kissing her nose and then finally taking her lips into his own. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She instantly granted him access. Their tongues dueled in a rhythmic dance that only the two of them knew. He deepened the kiss as her hands found their way into his hair, until finally she rested them gently at the nape of his neck to play with the hairs there.

She made love to his mouth, savoring the very essence of her Steven. Nobody could kiss like him. He kissed her as if he was climbing inside of her. She couldn't get enough and she would never grow tired of this. They kissed for a few more minutes until she pulled away breathless.

"I love you too Puddin".

They both fell to the bed and made love for the next two hours.

Grooves

Hyde arrived at work about two hours later than he normally did. He was the boss so he could do what he wanted. He had called Randy earlier to have him open up the store. He figured he would start using Randy more often so he had more time for Jackie. Being in a relationship was all about compromise.

Hyde walked into the backroom to see Kelso, Fez and Leo doing a circle. He knew that it was a mistake to give Leo a set of keys to the office. But he was in a fantastic mood so he would let it slide today.

"Hey man, you started a circle without me?"

"No Hyde man, I got my special stash saved just for you," Leo said with enthusiasm. "It's the deer shit."

"What's the deer shit," Hyde asked.

"Because man, it gives you antlers like this," Leo explained while putting his hands up to his head.

Hyde chuckled to himself. This he had to see.

Circle

"You know, there's this car," Hyde began. "It runs on water man."

"Boooo!" Hyde you always talk about that stupid car. We should be talking about something important….like my candy." Fez popped an M&M into his mouth.

"You know Hyde, you seem awfully happy today. Did you and Jackie do it?" "Cause me and her used to do it all the time," Kelso said happily.

Hyde frogged Kelso in the arm.

"Ow, Hyde. Man you got the bone." Kelso was rubbing his arm trying to get rid of the sting.

"Well shut the hell up about Jackie. She is my girlfriend and I don't want to hear you say those things about her. You are starting to piss me off."

"Alright man, geesh. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Who's Jackie," Leo asked confused.

************************

Later on that day, Kelso approached Hyde trying to make amends. He didn't want to fight with his best friend over a girl.

"Hyde man, I am sorry about what I said earlier about Jackie," he said sincerely. "It's just that it still hurts me to see you with her. She was my first girlfriend and I let her get away."

Hyde knew that Kelso meant well. "You didn't let her get away Kelso. You cheated on her and then ditched her for the summer. Didn't you ever notice that I was always there to pick of the pieces of her broken heart? A heart that you had no problem stomping all over?"

"Yeah but Hyde, I can't help it if I am irresistible to women."

Hyde frogged him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? What woman in their right mind would want to be with someone who cheated on them all the time? Why Jackie ever took you back in the first place I will never know. She always went back to you man."

Hyde was getting pissed off. He couldn't stand what Kelso did to her. He made her insecure and now he had to mend her broken heart.

"You may not understand this Hyde, but Jackie and I will always have a bond."

Hyde could feel his blood boiling. "If this is your idea of an apology you can take it and shove it up your ass."

Kelso was offended. "So you are going to let a chick come between our friendship? She means that much to you?"

"Yes, she does," Hyde said sincerely. "I love Jackie man. You need to stay away from her. Just leave her alone."

Kelso just remembered what Donna told him to say the next time he saw Hyde. If he was going to act like this then he was going to get what he deserved.

"Yeah, well you tell her to stay away from me then. She couldn't keep her hands off of me when we had lunch the other day." With that said, Kelso stormed off leaving a very pissed off Hyde behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I must apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Being a mom, having a full-time job and trying to go to college can be draining. I had a couple of finals to take so I did not have time to update this. To those of you that are reading this, thank you for being patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything….**

Chapter 5

For the next week, Hyde managed to avoid Jackie. He made excuses each day about having to work late. He knew that he should talk to her about it but he was afraid that he would blow up at her. It was pretty easy avoiding her too because of their work schedules. Christine St. George had been more demanding than ever and she was working Jackie to the bone.

After his fight with Kelso, Hyde had cancelled the surprise he had planned for him and Jackie. He was really looking forward to getting away with her but after the news that had been bestowed upon him regarding Jackie's indiscretions, he was livid. He trusted her to be honest with him regarding things that concerned their relationship. Yet she was sneaking around with Kelso behind his back.

Hyde slammed his fist down on his desk as he counted the drawer once again. "Damn you Jackie." She was causing him to lose his train of thought and this was the fifth time he tried to count it. What he needed was a good stiff drink. He knew that wouldn't solve anything but it sure as hell would make him feel better.

Hyde got up from his desk and headed for the door, flinging it open in anger.

"Randy," he yelled. "Get in here."

Randy rushed in there as quickly as possible. He didn't need to have his head slammed through a wall.

"Yeah boss?"

"I am leaving for the day. Count this drawer for me and lock up."

Hyde left before Randy could even respond.

Christine St. George's Office

Jackie sat at her desk during her lunch break staring at a picture of her and Steven. It was taken by Donna during Christmas time without their knowledge. They looked so happy together. She couldn't understand what had happened to cause Steven to abandon her. She should have known better. Steven didn't like talking about his feelings. She must have pushed too hard. What was she going to do?

Normally Jackie would run to Donna to get her advice. Even if it didn't help her situation, she always appreciated the effort put forth by her best friend. Best friend. Was she really her best friend? There was a time in her life when she would have bet all of her money on it. Now was a completely different story. This was the ultimate betrayal. A betrayal that Jackie knew would change things forever. This was not the same as what happened between Steven and Michael. Michael made his own decision to cheat. Steven was just there to pick up the pieces. This went way beyond that.

Jackie knew that she needed to confront Steven. He was avoiding her like the plague and it had to stop. If he didn't want to be with her then he was going to be man enough to admit it. No way was she going to stand for this any longer. No matter how much it hurt, she was going to get the truth one way or another.

Jackie knew that she needed to talk to someone. Unfortunately, she didn't have any friends. The only person other than Donna that would understand is Eric and he was on the other side of the universe.

_"That's it,"_ she thought_._ She would write to Eric. But what would she say to him? They weren't exactly friends, not really anyway. He was Steven's best friend and Donna was hers. They hung around together but other than a few moments here and there, they barely tolerated one another.

"Who cares," she said out loud. "He will understand."

So Jackie took out her writing tablet that she would normally use to take notes for Christine and began to pour her heart out to someone that may or may not even read it.

_Dear Eric,_

_I know you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. I know we haven't always gotten along but I feel that I have nobody left that is on my side. Something very weird is going on with Donna and Steven. It's hard to explain what it is but ever since you left, I've been getting this vibe that Donna wants Steven. _

_Steven has been really distant lately and I am starting to worry. He hasn't said more than two words to me in over a week. I am not even sure what I have done wrong. We had a huge breakthrough in our relationship and then nothing. I think I might have pushed him too hard. Now he is afraid to even speak to me. I know I am a complicated girl to love but I can't help the way I was raised. I am really trying for Steven though. _

_Two nights ago Donna came in really late smelling like Steven's cologne. Donna didn't know that I was awake. I ended up sneaking out and driving to my old house. All of the furniture was still there but the house was so dark and dreary. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I have been sleeping there since that night. I am afraid to find out what is really going on. Yet at the same time if I don't find out I think I will scream. Donna and Steven have not questioned me where I have been. I don't think they have even noticed. _

_Eric, I am not really sure you will even care at this point as you are all the way on the other side of the world. I am sure you don't really care what happens to me. We haven't been the best of friends but we did have some moments. I know you are a decent guy. You always treated Donna like gold. Looking back now I can see why she was so in love with you. You two were good together. _

_Donna is clearly hurting since you have left. If there is anything you can do to rectify this situation it would be greatly appreciated. I am not even sure if there is anything you can do. Steven has always had a thing for Donna and it looks like the feelings are mutual. Donna told me that Steven kissed her. She said it was an accident but I am not so sure now. Steven told me that Donna kissed him. I really don't know what to believe. I want to believe that Steven loves me, but I just don't know. _

_I really don't know why I am telling you all of this. I just feel abandoned. I cannot talk to Michael because I promised Steven that I wouldn't go near him. So far I have kept that promise and I don't plan on breaking it. That means that I can't even talk to Fez either. They live together and even if I caught up with Fez, he wouldn't understand. He is a perverted freak. Not exactly someone you want to confide your love life with. I suppose I could talk to your mom but she loves Steven and I don't want to put her in the middle. _

_Again, I know there isn't much you can do on the other side of the world. But I hope you don't mind if I write to you as there is nobody else. However, for some reason, I think you just might understand better than anyone what I am feeling. I will write again soon. That is, if you want me to. _

_Love,_

_Jackie_

_P.S. – Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even your mom. _

Jackie slipped the letter into the stamped envelope and dropped it into her outgoing mailbox on her desk. She hoped that she was doing the right thing.

The Hub

"Kelso, when are you going to make your move on Jackie," Donna asked while popping a French fry into her mouth.

"Donna," he said frustrated. "You got to give me some more time. You cannot rush these kinds of things."

"Rush things? Kelso, Jackie and Hyde are having problems right now," Donna smirked with a satisfied smile on her face. "No need to thank me," she said mockingly.

"Donna, what if we are doing the wrong thing here. I know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed but this could backfire on us."

Donna punched him in the arm. "Kelso, if you screw this up for me I am going to beat your ass."

Kelso put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright." God!!"

"Stop by the basement around 9 o'clock tonight," she insisted pointing her french fry at his face. "I will make sure that Hyde is there while you make your move on her."

"Donna, Hyde will kill me," he shuddered.

"He might, but I will make sure I am there to pick up the pieces," she snickered.

"Alright, but if this backfires on me I am taking you down with me," he warned.

They both shook on it.

Somewhere in Point Place

Hyde drove around Point Place for what seemed like hours. Everywhere he drove it reminded him of Jackie. He stopped at the water tower, but that only pissed him off more. Seeing Kelso + Jackie written on the water tower made him want to pound Kelso's face in. That was when they were competing for her love. If he had only listened to her and never gone with that nurse, none of that crap would have happened.

Hyde knew that his insecurities caused a lot of their problems. What was he supposed to do? His parents abandoned him. He wasn't big on trusting people. Mr. and Mrs. Forman took him in and they loved him like he was their own. But that still didn't erase the emotional scars that he had. He knew it wasn't fair to take it out on Jackie. But she knew what it felt like too and she still played him and Kelso against one another.

Hyde pulled into parking lot next to the hub and noticed Donna and Kelso sitting together at their table. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation. They looked pretty serious. He hoped they weren't talking about Jackie and Kelso seeing each other again. He knew that his avoidance wasn't helping their situation but if he was honest with himself he would admit that seeing that again would kill him.

Instead of heading inside to get a bite to eat he pulled back out of the parking lot and headed in the other direction. This was not what he needed right now. He figured the only person that would be able to help right now is Eric. What he wouldn't give for his best buddy to be here right now.

"_He abandoned you_," said the little voice inside his head.

Did he abandon him too? Was he just another person to add to the list? He didn't think so at first but now he wasn't so sure. Eric seemed to have no care in the world about any of them. The logical side of him knew that he was doing it for his and Donna's future. But the side of him that felt betrayed didn't think so highly of him right now.

His thoughts then lingered back over to Jackie. Would she be next? Was she going to dump him and go back to the bastard that cheated on her time and time again? Was she going to rip his heart out and stomp on it? He knew he was being dramatic. But he had every right to feel this way. His life sucked.

Before long Hyde was pulling into the Forman driveway. He figured what better way to forget his problems than to have a circle all by himself. So what if it technically wasn't a circle. He would be able to forget the real world for a while.

Grooves

Jackie walked into Grooves searching for Steven. She saw Fez sitting down on the couch listening to some music. Randy was behind the counter and Leo was fiddling with something in the corner.

She headed over to Steven's office and knocked on the door. When she got no answer she knocked again.

"Boss man has gone home for the day," she heard the voice say.

Jackie turned around and ended up face to face with Randy. She looked him over a few times before making a face. What was with the hair? She thought Michael was bad. What the heck was he trying to prove?

"Steven left for the day," she blushed feeling foolish the moment the words left her mouth.

"That's what I said," Randy responded in a snarky voice while rolling his eyes.

Jackie huffed and stomped away. He had some nerve. She knew she sounded like a complete idiot but he didn't have to treat her that way. Who the heck did he think he was? Did Steven say something to him about her?

Jackie wasn't looking where she was going in her angered state and she ended up tripping over the wire that was on the head phones that were wrapped around Fez's head.

"Hey, why don't you look where you are…Oh hello my goddess."

Jackie felt ridiculous. Steven was turning her into a basket case.

"I am sorry Fez, I wasn't paying attention," she explained. "How have you been?"

"Ai, I am sad. Nina broke up with me and I am all alone again."

"I am sorry Fezzie," Jackie said sincerely. "Haven't you been by the basement? What about Michael?"

"Kelso has been spending a lot of time with Donna," he pouted. "Everybody gets to do it but Fez."

"Michael and Donna," she questioned. "What would make you think that they are hooking up together?"

"Ai, they are always whispering to each other. Something is going on and they won't tell me what it is."

"_Now this is getting interesting_," Jackie thought. What would Donna and Michael be plotting to do? Were they plotting to burn Steven? No, that couldn't be it. What could be such a huge secret?

Jackie continued to ponder the new information. Maybe Donna told Michael about her plan to steal Steven away from her. Maybe they were plotting together. As quickly as the thought entered her mind, she shrugged it away. Nobody could be that mean.

"Hey ah Fez, I would love to stay and chat but I need to run. I am trying to find Steven."

"He has been really angry lately. Maybe you can cheer him up."

Jackie smiled at Fez. "I hope I can too Fezzie. Bye."

Forman Household

After having his own circle, Hyde was feeling a bit better. Maybe he would call Jackie tonight or head over to the Pinciotti's. He was being an asshole. He would try harder not to let Kelso get to him. But he was still upset about her lying to him. Why would she lie?

Hyde headed upstairs to get a beer. He hoped that Mr. Forman was around so he could have a chat with him. He always seemed to have a good head on his shoulders when it came to relationships.

When he got upstairs he noticed Mrs. Forman cooking dinner.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, have you seen Mr. Forman around?"

"Well hello Steven," she greeted. "Mr. Forman is out in the garage working on the Vista Cruiser."

Hyde kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks."

Hyde made his way out to the garage, hoping that Mr. Forman would have the answer to all his problems.

"Mr. Forman?" He looked around the garage and didn't see him right away.

"Mr…"

"Hey Steven, what can I do for you," he asked as he rolled out from underneath the Vista Cruiser.

Hyde sat down on the bench and took off his glasses and hooked them in his shirt. Normally he would try to avoid adults after having a circle. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Mr. Forman, how do you know when someone is telling you the truth?"

Red stood up and wiped the grease off of his hands. He could tell that this was going to be a serious conversation. Steven hardly ever came to him for advice. He hoped that he could steer him in the right direction.

"Well that depends Steven. If it is someone you love and trust, it's hard not to take their word for it. You have to have faith in them."

Steven pondered that for a moment. "But what if more than one person tells you one thing, and the person that you…that you…, Hyde struggled. "That you love tells you another?"

"Steven, what is this about?"

Hyde debated on how much he could say. He figured that he had nothing to lose. At least he would get some much needed advice.

"Okay, well Jackie and I have been having problems. Well, not really anything bad but I have a problem with her being around Kelso."

"Steven, Jackie loves you, not that kettle head."

"That is what she tells me. She says that Kelso doesn't mean anything to her. But Donna said she saw Jackie at The Hub with him and the other night Kelso mentioned something about her not being able to stay away from him," Hyde explained.

"Steven, I am not trying to tell you what to do. But I am willing to bet that you have been moping around here thinking the absolute worst without even talking to Jackie. Am I right?"

Hyde couldn't believe how easily Mr. Forman pegged him. Hyde simply nodded.

"Alright, now look here. Donna may be a trustworthy friend but do you think that maybe it's possible that because she is miserable, she wants you and Jackie to be miserable as well?"

Hyde shrugged.

"I am not trying to blame her for anything Steven. But ever since my dumbass son left for Africa, Donna has been acting strangely."

"Well what about Kelso?"

"What about Kelso?"

"Well he said she had his hands all over him at lunch the other day. Jackie told me she was stuck at work and couldn't get out for lunch. Then Donna and Kelso both say they saw her at The Hub?"

Mr. Forman knew it looked bad on the surface but he watched Jackie when she was around Steven. She loved him. She had it written all over her face. She adored him.

"First of all Steven, believing anything that moron has to say is your first mistake. That little girl loves you and if you can't see it, then I feel sorry for you."

Hyde felt ashamed. Mr. Forman was right. Other than the whole "get off my boyfriend" incident, Jackie was completely loyal to him. Unlike himself.

"Thanks Mr. Forman."

Hyde exited the garage knowing exactly what he had to do.

Mr. Forman just shook his head.

"What a dumbass."

Christine St. George's Office

When Jackie arrived back at the office, she had a pile of new paperwork sitting on her desk. There was no way she was going to get out of there early to talk to Steven. He was home right now and instead of working she could be working things out with him. That was if he wanted to talk to her. Jackie took the stack of papers and began to file them away alphabetically into the filing cabinet.

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Jackie Burkhart."

Jackie turned around in shock after hearing the delivery man's voice. Who on Earth would send her something at work?

As soon as she saw the flowers she began to jump up and down in excited.

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

She was beside herself with joy. They had to be from Steven.

She quickly signed for them and leaned in to sniff the beautiful roses. Then she pulled out the card attached.

_Come by the basement tonight at 9. _

_Love,_

_Steven_

Jackie placed the flowers on her desk and smiled. Things were going to be different after tonight.


End file.
